The same morning in Konoha
by Bane2888
Summary: This is the same story as "A morning in Konoha" but from Naruto POV, you can read them in any order. Naruto: POV/SASUNARU/Yaoi/Oneshot.


A/N :

!PLEASE READ!

Hi this is the same story from "A morning in Konoha" but just from Naruto's POV, nothing new happens it just Naruto feeling and things on the same morning. *hides from haters*

The same morning In Konoha

Naruto could feel his face burning, his mouth felt dry and he could hear a rushing noise, coursing through his ears, His mind was in shock and would not process the words that had just tumble from Sasuke mouth. The man in question was staring at the floor, Naruto stares at the top of Sasuke head, the early morning light reflected on his raven bangs, he tried to will the other man to give him more information, tried to burrow straight into his skull and lay out the Uchiha's thoughts to be examined and deciphered but to no avail. Naruto opened his mouth to call to Sasuke to get him to look back up at him, but the words never formed, they simply got lost in his throat. Naruto couldn't bare this defeated impression Sasuke was giving off it just wasn't him, so he tried again to vocalise some of his thoughts to call to Sasuke when the man's, dark eyes shot up to meet his own, staring. Naruto could see intensity in his eyes. This look caused Naruto to fall silent again, mouth still open in preparation for a sentence that would never come while he was being x-rayed by dark and deadly eyes. When Sasuke eyes slip gracefully away again, Naruto took his chance.

"W…W… What? What did you just say?" Naruto asked with a stutter shocked that his voice sounded so croaky, '_when had his throat become so dry._ '

Sasuke eyes snapped back to Naruto with that intense gaze, although now it was pricing as if he was attempting to see straight into Naruto very soul, it cause a shiver that run up Naruto spine which he did his best to ignore. There was a long pause before Sasuke replied.

"I said, I am in love with you, Naruto."

Naruto's stomach dropped, he felt like someone had just punch hit the gut. Where before his brain had been stunned into silence it was now in over drive, as he tried desperately to process the information. _'What did this mean? Was this some kind of joke? And what kind of love did Sasuke mean, as a friend? A brother? Or something more, something much deeper and undefined?'_ Naruto was struggling to understand, struggling to grasp at something, anything, it felt like his world had been flipped on its head. Sasuke usually had enough issues with admitting that he had spent any time in Naruto presence to anyone, let alone standing in his kitchen and announce his undying love for him, if that what this was.

"Um" said Naruto in attempt at adding to the convocation, he felt embarrassed and foolish but he had to ask, had to be sure "err what you mean like um, ya know romantic, um" Naruto stop his voice becoming too dry to continue, '_why was this so hard'._

"As in romantic love, yes" Sasuke finished for him in calm tones, like he had this kind of convocation every day. Although Sasuke face gave him away as Naruto was both horrified and amused to see a pale blush creepy slowly across Sasuke's ivory cheeks, at least he wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke's blush seriously decreased the chance that this was some sort of strange practical joke. Not that Naruto had ever known Sasuke to attempt a practical joke, or any sort of joke for that matter. Although Naruto suspected that if Sasuke did plan, organise and execute a practical joke it would be done with the same methodical expertise as his missions, in other words it would be perfectly flawless.

Even though he doubted that it was a joke he couldn't help trying to make light of the situation, it was like an instinct; "HA! Come on, quit messing Teme" Naruto said forcing a laugh through his dry and constricted throat, and raising his hand up to scratch at his neck in an unconscious movement.

Sasuke shook his head in a slow movement, before reaching out and gripping Naruto shoulder, much tighter than necessary. Naruto had to suppress the urge to flinch in fear that Sasuke was about to about to hit him, Naruto struggled to keep his gaze level with Sasuke's dark eyes, they were giving in such an intense look that he felt he might get lost in their darkness.

"No Dobe I'm not joking." Sasuke replied, his voice sounded deeper to Naruto's ears.

Sasuke released Naruto's shoulder who felt the cold creep along his skin from the lost of contact, and stepped closer making no noise on the dark wooden floor, Sasuke eyes were still intense, they burned with sincerity and honesty and something else, something that was strange yet familiar. However the idea that Sasuke had feelings for him was ridiculous, Naruto had been called naive many times in his life but he couldn't believe this. For one thing Sasuke had the emotional depth of a puddle and secondly Naruto would be the last person that Sasuke would bestow these new found feelings on, although if this was the case then what the hell was going on?

"I want you." Sasuke said with so much feeling and intensity that Naruto stomach clenched rendering him silent once more, he was so overwhelm that he wanted to take a step back to analyze this, this thing whatever it was, that Sasuke was suddenly presenting him with. Sasuke simply looked on a slight smile on his face but Naruto had even less idea what could possibly be amusing to him. Naruto desperately wanted more information but it seemed his voice was no longer communicating with his brain. However it was slowly starting to sink in like drips of falling water, Sasuke might be in love, with him, with him.

Naruto felt suddenly outraged what the hell had Sasuke been thinking, how long had he felt this way; A few weeks, since he had returned to the leaf, or maybe before he even left? If Sasuke did have these feeling why had he ignored Naruto ever since their argument over him going out with Ino for drinks, she only wanted cheering up, and then to just stroll into the training grounds yesterday and all but try to kill him. Naruto was steadily building up a head of steam and was about to start demanding answers from Sasuke when thoughts of yesterdays fight came back to plague him, it had been so intense, so desperate Naruto had wonder then if Sasuke was trying to tell him something, and then like the final block sliding into place, Naruto was struck by an idea. Reaching up to touch his faded bruise, just to reassure himself that the fight had actually happen.

"The fight yesterday was that because of these er… your er… feelings? Naruto asked his voice still dry and croaky.

Naruto paused a moment waiting for a response before wetting his lips with his tongue and resisting the urge to cough to clear his throat.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke responded.

Naruto could have punched him, but just nodded instead, he had no idea if that was a yes or a no but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't understand why he was having such difficulty forming sentence or even words, but he suspected it had something to do with his growing nervousness that was spouting inside him. Sasuke was also giving him that intense stare again, like there was nothing else for Sasuke to look out except Naruto. It was getting too much for Naruto so breaking eye contact he proceeded to stare over the other mans left shoulder. Naruto also began swinging his arm in an unconscious attempt to do be doing something. But his arms were quickly halted when Sasuke step closer again. Naruto's senses were suddenly overwhelmed with Sasuke's close proximity, his eyes snapping back to meet them.

"Naruto" Sasuke said his voice still deep, "I'm going to kiss you"

'_What?!'_ Naruto remained rooted to the spot and slowly blinked at Sasuke stupidly, Naruto was certain he actually felt his thoughts come to a halt, like a raging water slamming into a dam. In a slow graceful movement Sasuke leaned in, towards Naruto, his lips parting slightly in anticipation, and when their lips met Naruto was sure his heart actually stopped, before restarting with such renewed ferocity Naruto was concerned it might explode. Naruto mind was still lagging behind, when his body decided to take over and respond to the man kissing him, his lips moving and responding to Sasuke's every whim, his hands reaching up to the other back.

Sasuke pulled him and Naruto closer together making their bodies flush, Naruto could feel the slight movement of Sasuke's white shirt against his black one and the heat that poured of Sasuke was like a blanket embracing Naruto.  
There was a small quite voice at the back of Naruto head telling him that this was too much, Sasuke had been back in the leaf for a little over 2 years and their relationship had always been rocky at best, he hadn't spoken to Naruto for the past 3 weeks despite Naruto continued attempts to bridge the rift in their friendship and then yesterday he had attacked him. Now Uchiha Sasuke was here kissing him, kissing Uzumaki Naruto, and there was just so little explanation about everything; Sasuke feeling, Naruto feelings, Sasuke was kissing him did that mean he was gay? Naruto was kissing him back did that mean he, himself was gay, it was all so confusing, and these confusing thoughts that were once held by a dam build of shock were beginning to build up momentum again, the small quite voice was steadily getting louder. However even with his internal confusion that Naruto was trying not to drown in, it didn't stop him responding to Sasuke's tongue entering his mouth, reaching out with his own Naruto slowly caressed it, causing the other man to moan into the kiss, Naruto felt the noise vibrate through his mouth and to his core shaking the foundations of his very being. Suddenly it was like the quite voice in his head was screaming at him, telling him to stop, he need space he need to be to breathe, so without any warning Naruto broke their kiss, hesitating for a moment before he shoved Sasuke back with far too much force. Naruto registered shock as Sasuke stumble and fell ungracefully and uncoordinated to the floor. Wide black eyes stared at Naruto in bewilderment.

Naruto was suddenly hit with the need to laugh, but he ignored it, his need for space and clarity were far stronger, there was also a growing anger in the pit of his stomach, and it was raring it's ugly head and preparing to strike.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto exploded much louder than he intended.

Sasuke mouth fell open in surprise but he remained silent, just stared at Naruto in horror. Naruto took little notice and made his way to the door, yanking it open, with a quick glance back at the man on his kitchen floor, he was out the door and down the rickety stairs of his apartment before taking off at a hard run, the warm early sunlight reflecting of his golden hair as he disappeared through the streets of the great hidden leaf village.

A/N ok so there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, but please review anyway. This as it is, is the ending; I am really new to FF and didn't want to burden myself with longer stories… I am also not so good with endings, please forgive me! It is not my intent and never will be to leave you with a cliffy, it just came out of my head that way, and I can assure you there isn't any more for me to give you. Sorry sorry, sorry.

Anyway Thanks for reading (it really does mean a lot.)

Love Bane xxx


End file.
